Neji's Kitten
by Wahnsinn und Hass
Summary: Tenten turns into a kitten, and Neji finds her. What can happen? NejiTenten
1. The Kitten

Neji's Kitten

Summery: Unknown to Neji, when Tenten lived in China (I say she lived in China) she fell into the spring of the drowned kitten. So every time she gets doused with cold water, she turns into a kitten! She turns back if she's touched with warm water, but then she's completely naked…Neji finds a cold wet kitten…Tenten. This is a sort of crossover with Ranma ½. None of the characters are in it, but it still is.

Chapter one

Tenten had always been careful to keep her secret. Whenever she was doused with old water, she turns into a kitten! When she did, she normally rushed to the bathroom in her bedroom, got splashed with hot water, and went into her connected room, where she kept spare clothing.

Now, as she rested at the foot of Neji's bed, she wondered what had gone wrong. She still remembered, but was confused.

_Flashback_

Tenten shuddered as someone poured cold water out of their window and onto her. Just like that, she turned into a kitten. She pulled herself out of her tangled clothing.

Still cold, for it was the winter, and fresh snow lay on the ground, Tenten struggled through the crowed streets.

When she finally found a village map, she saw that she was still about a mile from home, and her paws were already numb. She was about to find a box for shelter, but then two warm hand wrapped around her small fury body.

"Who­­-", Tenten started, but remembered it came out as a "Mew-". Instead, she turned her head up to see her rescuer, and freaked out when she identified him…Neji!

His eyes, that carried the trait for the Byakugan, and were normally cold and hard, were unusually soft and carrying.

"Hey boy-", Neji started, in a kind voice. He turned the kitten to check it gender, and Tenten almost gouged his eyes out in fury.

"Sorry, girl," He said, standing corrected. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you're safe." He smiled, and Tenten nearly fainted. He rarely smiled, and when he did, it was out of pure hate. But this was different. It was almost…nice! It was shocking how kind he could be to animals, but so cruel to mortals (A/N: Sure, I could of used the word "human" in there, but "mortal" sounds cooler).

As Neji hugger her against his body to keep her warm, Tenten's first instinct, the animal one, told her to run away. But for some reason, her second instinct, the human one, made her curl up and snuggle against his chest.

The next thing she new, she heard someone shout to Neji, and everything was dark. She was still conscious, and her eyes were open, but she couldn't see. After a few seconds, she realized he had stuffed her up his shirt to conceal her, because she could hear his racing heartbeat clearly.

She tried to scratch him to make him let her go, but he acted as if nothing was wrong.

She finally gave up, and concentrated on clinging onto the inside of his shirt, so she wouldn't fall. When she _did_ eventually stable herself, Neji was on the move, and she mercilessly clawed at his chest to make him stop, because not only was she slipping by losing her grip, he had also scared her half to death.

But he didn't so much as flinch until he got to the Hyuga main house.

And finally, only after Neji locked himself in his room, did he pull her out. Her fur was matted with his blood, and she was really disgusted.

He frowned down at her, and then sighed. "Aggressive little girl, aren't you? Well, now I'll have to give you a bath." Glancing down to see his bloody shirt, he added, "And I have to give myself one, by the looks of it."

Tenten froze up; a bath meant warm water. Warm water meant a naked Tenten in front of a surprised Neji.

Neji set her down and went to get ready. He quickly gathered his pajama's (it's like 12:00 Am), a towel, soap, shampoo and conditioner ( for his long hair), and whatever else he needed (lets not go into details).

Tenten was okay with that part. It was when he took his ruined shirt off that she freaked out. Not only did he plan to give her a bath, he planned to take her in with him!

So that meant naked Tenten in front of naked Neji. And he'd probably be holding her, so…not good!

While Tenten tried to think of a way to escape, Neji stripped down to his penguin boxers (everyone gets an animal; Gaara has doves (?), Kiba has dogs, Sasuke has bunnies, and Neji has penguins…). He double checked to make sure his door was locked, then went over and picked up the cat. She squirmed and scratched at him, but nothing helped her.

He finally held her in a position that she couldn't get her claws on him.

Still holding her in one arm, he walked over to the bathtub. He started to run water, but Tenten saw it was cold. She looked up at him questioningly, and, returning her gaze to the bath tub, timidly tested the water with her paw. It was definitely cold.

Relieved, she relaxed in is grip. Pulling from his hold, she closed her eyes and jumped in the water to rinse off Neji's blood she had shed.

Suddenly, she felt two hands dunk her under the water fro a brief second, and pull her back up. The she felt one hand move away, and she looked up. He was going to use soap on her.

She frowned her little kitten frown.

After about five minutes of endless soup in her mouth, she was clean, and Neji pulled her out. Drying her off with a different towel, he set her down on the floor.

And thus, the led to her leaving him alone as he bathed, and her jumping on his bed (it was soft and bouncy).

_End Flashback _

So that's why she was there. But another concern came to her. Neji had locked his door, so how was she supposed to escape in the middle of the night, like she planned to…?

Then, she started to wonder would it would be to sleep in the same bed as Neji. His soft hands wrapped around her, pulled up close to his warm body-

A sudden knock on the door snapped her back to reality, and she bit herself for thinking such things.


	2. What Happened To Tenten?

shessylover46: Hi! It's me! I'm sorry, I promised Friday, but I was sick, and I couldn't do it. I'm sorry! For all of my faithful readers, I would like to say-

Kiba: Alright! Who's ready to party?

shessylover46:stares Um, Kiba, what are you doing here?

Kiba: This is my big debut!

shessylover46: Since when?

Kiba: Since I said so.

shessylover46: Well, if you're so eager, I guess I'll put you in. But you might regret it...

Kiba: NEVER!

shessylover46: We'll see...anyway, like I was saying. To all of my faithful readers, I would like to warn you that A) I'm changing my fanfiction UserID name to FullMetalDemonCross, so don't look for shessylover46 ( I even spelled Sesshomaru's nickname wrong), and B) Kiba's a fag.

Kiba: WHAT!

shessylover46: Nothing.

Kiba: I detest you.

shessylover46: I'm glad. And here's a reminder of what happened in the last chapter:

A sudden knock on the door brought Tenten back to reality, and she bit herself for thinking such thoughts.

Chapter two

Jumping off the bed Tenten went to the door and scratched at it.

She stopped after a few seconds when she heard movement behind her.

Her habit of snapping her head around at the slightest sound came back at her, even in cat form, and she immediately regretted it. Deciding that if she stayed in that room much longer, she would probably see more of the naked Neji, and she started clawing at the door until she was sure she'd put a hole in it.

'_Damn it, why can't that bastard think to cover up when he gets out of the bath,' _Tenten thought as she hacked away. '_Only _**he**_ wouldn't know that I was a girl, even with that stupid _Byakugan_! I can't believe him! I'm only sixteen, and I'm far too young to see such things. Then again, my mom _was_ pregnant at fifteen…ignoring that…'_

Finally, Tenten dared to peek behind her, to see if he was dressed yet. Happily, she trotted over to him when she saw he was fully clothed (in his little penguin pajama's, none the less).

Neji picked her up, and scratched her head. For some reason, though she had never done it before, she let out a soft _puuurrr_. She wagged her tail (also strange, because that's what dogs do), and closed her eyes to fall asleep in his arms.

But not even I ( and this is pretty sad) could sleep through all of the noise that was about to occur. Somehow, Tenten can...?

So, next thing Neji knew, the person who had been knocking at the door had obviously gotten pissed off, and refused to wait any longer. The broken door was a big sign. An angry Kiba was stading in the doorway.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing at one in the friggin morning, dammit!" Kiba shouted, and Neji frowned (well, he was already frowning, but you get the point).

"I think that I was trying to take a bath before you came in here, knocking at _my_ door, loser. What are you, gay? Looking for a late night date?" Neji sneered, his charm that Tenten had been experiencing for the last hour was gone without a trace. Of course, she wasn't awake to hear this...

"Shut up, dammit. Hinata wanted to talk to you." Kiba said, his attempt to smash Neji's head in reluctantly delayed.

Neji shifted to the left, and saw Hinata. He hadn't noticed her when Kiba had come barging in. "What are you doing with my cousin, anyway?" Neji asked. "You better not try to rape her, and don't tell me it's too late."

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! TO THINK THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING SO- SO- _UNTORWARD_ TO POOR, BEAUTIFUL, HINATA-CHAN, IS SIMPLY UNTHINKABLE." Kiba said, completely exploding.

After a few seconds, he realized what he had just said, and stormed off, blushing madly.

Neji turned to Hinata, and when she didn't say anything, he snapped,"What?"

"Oh, um, well, I was wondering-" She stopped in mid-sentence, and started to shiver. "Neji-san, are you trying to catch Hypothermia?" She asked.

Remembering that he had the air conditioning off, he said,"No. It's a new training teqniqe. I'm trying to adapt to each and every temperature." (Thus, the cold baths.)

Hinata looked worried. "Are you sure. I think it must be at least 40 degreesin here."

"Actually, it's 20 degrees." Neji muttered, and imeditly knew it was a mistake.

"WHAT!" She bursted out, quite unlike herself. Her hands flew up to her mouth, shocked at herself. Continuing more quietly, she added,"But, that's below freezing! If you go to sleep, you may not wake-" She stopped, first noticing the kitten in Neji's arms.

Neji, his eyes following hers, saw where she was looking, and rushed to explain. But he didn't even get one word out before she was scolding him.

"Are you trying to kill the poor kitten, too! I knew you hated animals, but this is just horrible!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks, she ran off, and Neji breifly wondered if it was to the waiting arms of Kiba.

Deciding that he really didn't care, he abandoned the thought.

Turning around, he headed for the farthest corner in the room from the door, which was were his bed was.

He set the sleeping cat down next to him as he sat on the bed. He frowned (well, he had been in more of a neutrual state, where his mouth was set in a thin line, so you get my point...) as he looked at her. There was something different about this cat than normal cats.

Deciding to investigate, he activated his _Byakugan_, and looked at her. Finally seeing her for what she really was, he was surprized. _'I can't believe it! Tenten's a kitten! Is this some horrible jutsu gone wrong! Wait, does that mean she saw- Oh, God.'_

He hit himself in the face for not realizing it earlier. Then he sighed, and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully. Every other time he had seen her sleeping, she was always tossing and turning, and even whimpering at her dreams. For some reason, he decided he'd play the "Neji is clueless" game just a little longer, just to see when she would find out that he knew.

He sighed again, then yawned, and patted Tenten on the head. "Night night, Tenten." He muttered, then fell asleep, with the kitten Tenten somehow entwined in his arms. "Good night." He whispered, before falling asleep.

_In his dream, he was surrounded in darkness. Thousands of eyes watching him...waiting. As he looked around, he realized that those were cat eyes. And as these cats stepped out of the darkness, he realized they were only kittens._

_One of them, that looked oddly familair, led the attack. She - he didn't know why, but it seemed like an angry girl - jumped at him, and clawed at his face. _

_He couldn't defend himself, and he couldn't even move. In the end, he was just a rotting courpse, his skin torn apart-_

Neji awoke from his violent dream with a start. He was incredibly freaked out, and looked at the kitten. He was surprized to see it in his arms; didn't he leave her on the bed next to him.

His memory came back in a rush. The kitten was Tenten - it was just a dream. The innocent kitten next to him had not even stirred.

Realizing also that it was in the morning, he figured he'd better eat breakfast before Tenten woke up. He'd bring her something later, so he got dressed really quick, being sure to put a blanket over Tenten so she couldn't see him if she woke up.

Finished after two minutes, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his hair (my, my, Neji...), and set off down the hallway. No sooner did he get into the kitchen, did he sense that something was amiss.

Actually, it wasn't hard to figure out. A drunk Hanabi was running around at full speed with a keg of beer, taking a couple mouth fulls every time the adults who were chasing her fell over. He frowned. She would die of alcohal poisoning if she kept that up. But he figured that soon she'd tire out, and the'd get her. Leaving it alone, he decided he wasn't hungry, and went back to his room.

-

Kiba: Hey! You promised before you even started the story that you would wait until chapter three to reveal my feelings towards Hinata-chan! Now I look like an idiot!

shessylover46: _'Only look..."_ Told ya you'd regret it. Now you must SUFFER! MUAH HA HA HA... you get the point.

Kiba: I hate you.

Gaara:glares at me

shessylover46: What?

Gaara: What about me?

shessylover46: You can be in the next chapter.

Gaara: I hate you.

shessylover46: And I love you both. Don't forget to review!


	3. Lee Teams Up With Kakashi

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own some ramen…

FullMetalDemonCross: Hi! It's me! Today is Wednsday, so so far, I'm keeping my promise...well, without further ado-

Gaara: Wait.

FullMetalDemonCross: _Now _what?

Gaara: You forgot to tell them about my story.

FullMetalDemonCross: Hey, it's my story. You're only the main character! He's right. I have a new story I'm working on. It's called High School Problems. I haven't submitted it yet, but I have the first chapter done at home! Continuing...here's chapter three!

Mysticangel27 (my sister): You have an over-active imagination, you moron.

FullMetalDemonCross: Thank you!

Chapter Three

Neji entered his room, and looked at his bed, exspecting to see Tenten. Instead, all he saw was tangled sheets, his pillow clawed to shreds. He sighed inwardly. He knew she would leave, but he didn't think it'd be so soon.

Looking around, he decided that he should head off for training. Lee would kill him if he didn't hurry up. Or even worse, he might hug him half to death, screaming that he thought something horrible had happened to him because he wasn't there on time. It's happened before.

So, putting aside the thoughts about Tenten, he left his room (out the window, of course) and hurried towards the agreed meeting area.

When he was about halfway there, he realized that if Tenten was still a cat, she wouldn't show up, and then Lee would _really_ worry. So he decided he'd have to explain to Lee what was going on.

Deciding that this was the best way to go about it, he hurried to the forest.

Arriving about two minutes later, he was surprized when he saw who was there. Tenten was next to Lee, helping him with a justu. Now Neji was confused. Either she had turned back into a human, or it wasn't her. He knew he didn't make mistakes, so it had to be her. But there was also the fact thatwhen a jutsu goeswrong and someone turns into an animal, it takes at least a month to wear off, and he had seen her in person just two days ago.

Then he realized it. When he used his Byakugan, he must of saw that it was her cat, not her. Feeling both confused and realived, he sat down on a log to wait for instructions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten glanced over at Neji as she demonstrated the hand signals to Lee. She was worried. The last time she saw him, he had gotten up to go to breakfast or something. She left the instant she heard the door slam. She had jumped out her window, took a quick hot shower, got dressed, and reported to practice.

She wasn't sure if he suspected anything, but she hoped he didn't. Wondering if she should ask him, she decided agaist it, and shoved the idea out of her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was confused. Normaly, Neji and Tenten talked alot, comparing tecniques, and other stuff he didn't understand. But during the entire practice, they both stayed quiet, seeming to have something on their minds...the he realized it...they were in love!

_'Muah ha ha...now I get to set the two love birds up on a date...I just know they'll thank me for it...this is going to be fun.'_ Lee thought about it, and began plotting his set up...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai sensai looked over his team. Quieter than usual. Even Lee was keeping his big mouth shut...that was _really_ unusual...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark shadow lerked in the trees, his eyes on the Hyuga...his encounter with him would come soon. But first, he had to find the female Hyuga, the heir of the clan. Then he'd deal with this one.

He grinned, something that rarely happend. The sand in the gourd on his back rattled, his excitment transfered to them. This was going to be an interesting week.

Suddenly, _'plot'_. A bird dropping landed on his head, and he growled in frusteration...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba sat outside Hinata's room, waiting for her to come out. Kurenai's cell was supposed to meet with Gai's cell for extra training. Shino had gone ahead. As he sat there, he imagined what she must of been doing...changing. Despite his perverted natures, he managed not to peek... for the first five minutes...

Of course, he never realized that fact that if he did this, she had the _Byakugan_, which is exactly what she used after he watched for three seconds...the horrible punishment he recieved ten seconds later (after she had finished changing) was worse than any injury he'd ever gotten, even the one where Akumaru was a puppy, and he bit Kiba's ass...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji wondered when Hinata and her team mates would get there. He was getting sick of waiting, and he knew that soon Lee would have them do "warm up" exercises while they wait...you know, the kind where you're tied up-side-down to a tree and a blind folded team mate throwskunai knives and shurikan atyou...he still had some scars from Tenten...

Just when Lee had hoped up, his mouth open and ready to shout,"WARM-UP EXERCISES", Shino, thebug master from Hinata's team, showedup.

Neji had some majorissues withhim from the chunin exams...most peoplewould whenthey try to kill you...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FullMetalDemonCross: Okay, I know that this chapter was short, but it was already late. Next chapter, I'll make sure that it's longer!

Gaara: It wasn't funny, either.

FullMetalDemonCross: Really? I thought that the part where the bird dropping fell on you head was funny...

Gaara: My point exactly.

FullMetalDemonCross: Oh well. Anyway, you'll be in the chapter more frequently.

Kiba: Since when do I have a 'perverted nature?'

FullMetalDemonCross: Since I said so, idiot. Remember, I'm the allmighty author...sort of.

Mysticangel27: Freak.

FullMetalDemonCross: YAY! Oh, and I have like four documents, so each week I'll try to update at least one Naruto story, and One Inuyasha story. So look for Neji's Kitten (Naruto), High School Problems (Naruto), A Forbidden and Deadly Love (Inuyasha), and Crimson Betrayal (Inuyasha). Until next time!

Hinata: Oh, and p-please review...

Neji: No! Don't! She's evil! She has a WHIP!

FullMetalDemonCross: Innocently No I don't...it's more like a baseball bat! Now shut up while I talk to my nice readers! Looks at readers nervously Well...just press the purple button please...To Neji And I'm not _that_ mean. I let Gaara handle the baseball bat.

Gaara: Evil smile Yeah. So shut up, loser.

Neji: I hate you.

FullMetalDemonCross: Fantastic! So goodbye untile next time!


	4. Their First Kiss

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Three

FullMetalDemonCross: Muah ha ha...finally! It's here! Chapter four. The really long, creepy, funny, creepy, Lee's an idiot, creepy chapter!

Neji: You said "creepy" three times...

FullMetalDemonCross: Cause it's REALLY CREEPY! In eight different ways...

Kiba:Oookaay...I'm scared.

Gaara: You'd better be.

FullMetalDemonCross: Oh yeah, Gaara. I forgot to tell you. I'm taking away your baseball bat privilges. If I let you in charge of it, the population of the manga/anime world will become exstinct...

Gaara: You can't take it from me...

FullMetalDemonCross: Watch me. (Steps on his foot and takes away baseball bat.)

Gaara: So? (Magicaly takes out another one)

FullMetalDemonCross: I hate you...

Kiba and Gaara: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

FullMetalDemonCross: Too bad. Here's chapter four!

Chapter four

Kiba walked away, well, _limped_ away, and sat down against another door. Hinata had actually tied him up, his wrists to his ankels, and let him squirm about as she reported to the desinated training area. '_Damn, she got mean!' _Kiba thought as he shifted on the floor. _'I know who I can blame, too...now as soon as I figure out who...'_

Suddenly, he had an idea. Since he despised neji so much, he decided he needed to get some nice old pay back.

He first had to find Neji's room...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara still waited, consealed in the shadows. The female Hyuga he had been waiting for had shown up just a few minutes ago. Now all he was waiting for was for her to drop her guard. That was the disadvantage to stalking while they trained. The girl was always on her guard.

He heard the weird-haired one shout something about lunch in ten minutes. That would be his chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat up against a tree. Kiba never showed up, so he didn't have a partner. Lee watched as Neji and Hinata paired up to train. He was a bit concerned, since last time they did, he had nearly killed her, if it had not been for her teamates, and her will to live. After several minutes, he decided it was okay, and changed his attention to Tenten and Shino.

Usualy, when the two cells paired up, Tenten kicked Shino's ass...well, his bug's asses, anyway. But today, she was getting thrown around like some rag doll...smiling, he decided that it was okay, since she was probaly thinking about Neji. Now that he thought about it, Neji wasn't doing all that he could either. Hinata often got shots in, and he was badly bruised.

He then turned his attention to lunch. Had several..._surprizes_...planned for the couple. He figured that such love could not go unattended. If he didn't step in, after all, they could lose intrest in each other, and break up!

Lee loved romance (he has like 800 romance movies at home), so he decided he should be the expert. It wasn't like Gai Sensai was interested. Though he did get Kakashi to agree to his little...plot...and Kakashi was a good alli to have when it came to battles of romance (have you seen his collection of romance novels, porn, and ... only God knows what else?). So he knew his quest was in good hands.

So until lunch time, he could only imagine the future. Tenten and Neji laughing together, hugging, kissing, having eight hundred fifty two children, half of them boys, the other half girls...ah, it was a bright future indeed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was in luck. He didn't have to walk, er, _limp_ far, because the door he was leaning on was infact Neji's. He couldn't wait. He slipped in, and searched his drawer. In the last drawer, in the back and at the bottom, was a small black book, entitled _'death wishes'. _But Kiba knew better than that.

Most people named their diaries different things...and Neji's happend to be very...freaky...

He opened it up immedietly, and took out a pen. He started writing,

_'Dear journal, _

_I have some very strange news. While I was doing the ususal exercise of sneaking out with Tenten to have some make out sessions, she told me something very...interesting._

_I had gotten her pregnant...when she first told me, I didn't belive her. But she even showed me a copy of the docters perscriptions. I'm sort of happy, actually. We immedietly started deciding about what to name it. If it was a girl, we'd name it _Kurai,_ and if it was a boy, _Iseki. _Both are such adorable names, but they fit our personalites well. It's great! _

_I do hope she has twins...then we can name them both that! I can't wait until the nine, er...six months are up! My mom will understand when it happens. She's always wanted grandchildren... _

_-Neji Hyuga_

Kiba smiled evily and put the diary, er...journal, back on the top of the dresser, write where his mom could see it. If Kiba knew anything, it was that mothers always wanted to know what their sons were up to. That's why Kiba had disposed of his journal looong ago...if he'd of disposed of it sooner, she wouldn't of tried to plan a wedding for him and Hinata three years ago...

Kiba decided to ignore that memory...and the fruit punch incedent that went with it, and report to the training area before his team killed him...well, Shino would, anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee smiled. Now that it was lunch time, he decided that he'd have to start his plan. He wanted it to be secret, yet to the point. Yes, he knew what he was going to say...

Lee jumped up and shouted,"LEE, TENTEN, ARE YOU TWO GOING TO GET MARRIED ANY TIME SOON! YOU TWO ARE SOOOO CUTE TOGETHER! I ASKED MY MOM IF SHE COULD BAKE COOKIES AT YOUR WEDDING, AND SHE SAID YES!"

Turning his back to them, Lee, now in his own little world, didn't see their looks of shock. _'Yes, they diffentetly didn't suspect a thing...' _

Meanwhile, Kakashi, who was hiding in the bushes and waitng for his chance to start the plan slapped himself mentaly. He now knew something importent. Never trust Lee to be stealthy about something.

Deciding he'd might as well come out, he stepped out of the bushes singing,"I'M A LITTLE MONKEY, CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP, FA LA LA LA LA, MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!"

He knew his teqneiques, and the only way to pull someone out of shock was to put them into shock about something else...like his monkey song, which was a classic favorite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten looked around, confused. She had been nervous about Neji, wondering if he had figured out if she was the kitten. Then, when she was finally calming down, Lee jumps out screaming about weddings and cookies. Then, somewhat randomly, Kakashi jumped out of the BUSHES (stalker), and started singing some weird song.

She was just about to scream in frusteration when she felt two hands grab the sides of her head. They turned her head at an angel, so she was facing Neji. She saw that Kakashi was doing the same thing two him.

Still annoyed, she didn't realize what they were doing until she found that her lips were pressed against Neji's in a forced kiss. An imediete blush ran over her face, and she jumped away from him the second their capturs let them go.

Thetwo idiots, Kakashi and Lee, smiled and slapped each other a high five, and talking about planning a wedding.

Tenten paled and ran home through the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked at the place that Tenten had disapeared into the forest. He was sort of freaked out that it had happened, yet at the same time, he had enjoyed it.

He had never wanted to admit to himself that he loved anyone; he had made it so his heart couldn't have any room to spare other than the blood and oxygen that pumped through it, and maybe his passion for being a ninja.

But, caught up in the moment, he had felt for the first time that he was in love.

But even though this realization had come into his mind, he refused to accept it.

_'I CAN'T love anyone!' _Neji's inner voice screamed. _'I don't know how too! I've never cared for anyone in my entire life! I can't love someone without just hurting them in return.'_

Even though this mental war was going on in Neji's head, he seemed calm on the outside, and said,"You two are imature idiots." Then he walked off in the opposite direction Tenten had and started home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakahi!" Lee said, startled.

"Yes, Lee?" He answered.

"I think Neji just insulted us in a horrible manor!"

"Insult us indeed he did."

"Um, why are you talking like Yoda?"

"Know why indeed know not I." Kakashi said calmly.

"Well then, I think I'll be leaving..."

"FORCE BE WITH YOU MAY IT!" Kakashi yelled after him, severly distorting Yoga's words...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's mother hummed as she picked up the trash Neji had cluttered around his room (and I'm sorry if I offended anybody, 'cause I don't know if he really has a mom or not...) when she spotted his _'Death Wishes'_ book on his dresser.

"Aha! I knew he had one! Mrs. Inuzuka said that her son had one!" Hurriedly, she set down her trash basket and grabbed it. Still humming an unnamable tune(most likely made up five minutes ago), she sat on her sons bed and opened up his diary to the last entry.

As she read it, she began to smile. She shriked with joy as she jumped off of his bed. Running over to the nearest phone, she called Kiba's mom and said,"Inuzuka-kun, guess what! MY SON'S GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"

After a few muffled words on the other line, she said,"No, Neji's not pregnant. It's his girlfriend, Tenten."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat on the bench confused(or in my own words, _'confuzzelmacaited'_). Tenten and Neji had kissed, then they both ran off. Then Lee and Kakashi had skipped off, and the next thing she knew, she was alone.

She shivered as the winds picked up, and decided to pack up to leave. Singing a soft song, she gathered up the lunches that were laying on the ground, and disposed of them in a public trash can a few meters away.

She suddenly stopped singing for two reasons. One, the wind was getting really hard, and her voice was being carried, and she was afraid someone would hear her. Two, she felt a presence behind her.

Suddenly scared, she activated her Byakugan and scanned her surroundings. She found the intruder easily, but she didn't have time to react before a cage of sand flowed around her.

As the sand blocked off her air supply, she focused her Byakugan to she where the attacker was. Seeing through the small cracks in the sand, she saw the greatly feared Gaara of the Desert, standing in front of her.

But his face, no, just the _look_ in his eye told her that he wasn't about to finish her off. No, he had more importent stuff to do.

But her thoughts of what he would do left her mind, as it blanked out into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gaara sensed that the Hyuga girl was unconsious, he immedietly let go of his sand hold. He went over to her body and picked her up roughly.

Slinging her over his shoulder, he left for his home village, Suna, to deliver the Hyuga clan's heir to the Kazekage, and to hear his further instructions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FullMetalDemonCross: Damn, this is turning into a Gaara/Hinata story...I better get back to Neji and Tenten.

Gaara: (Glares)

FullMetalDemonCross: Hey, don't blame me for doing it, blame...SOCITY!-

Gaara: I still hate you.

FullMetalDemonCross: Hey, works for me.

Neji: And for your information, it's called a journal, not a diary!

FullMetalDemonCross: Oh shut up, I have a headache. I just finished PSSA testing, and I wanna go to sleep.

Hinata: Please leave her alone...

All guys: Fine.

Gaara: Don't forget to review, or I'll preform the imploding sand funeral on you.


	5. Gai joins in, and things get weird

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Five

FullMetalDemonCross: Sorry for the really long wait! It was like three months, and I felt really guilty. So this may be a little shorter, since I have gotten busier in my school life. Damn. I forgot the pink bunnies in the last chapter... that sucks. really it does.

Gaara: Who cares?

FullMetalDemonCross: I do! That's who! Stupid Gaara!

Gaara: Stupid?

FullMetalDemonCross: Yeah, I make you a complete idiot in this chapter...- I hope you like Hinata!

Hinata: Did I hear my name...

FullMetalDemonCross: You sure did! Gaara wanted to read a poem to you (hands him some random exert from Romeo and Juliet...

Gaara: If you are found dead in the middle of the night, Kohaku, your family will know who to blame.

FullMetalDemonCross: Yeah, my other nickname is Kohaku, or Kohaku-chan, or what ever. ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Kakashi barged into a random empty room, leading an army of...PINK BUNNIES! Lee followed him, leading an army of...PURPLE BUNNIES! The started laughing like stupid maniacs, and ran in circles around the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. He was very pissed off at Kakashi and Lee, but then again...he couldn't hate them for something he had enjoyed.

Now he wondered what Tenten was thinking.

A sudden wind blew in his window, and he looked down. On the ground was a small letter. Forgetting mometarily about Tenten, he picked it up. It read;

To Neji -

Yay! Tommorow's pet day, so bring a pet! 3

Keep it on a leash, and make sure it's potty trained!

Love, Gai, Kakashi, and Lee -

Neji had a really weird expression on his face, something like...O.O

Another wind blew in, and he saw yet another little card blew in, it read;

P.S. : Come to room 132 at the Konoha Traing School, ASAP.

Neji sighed, and used a transportaion justu to go there. He'd have to worry about Tenten later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tenten came to room 132 at the Konoha Training School, she was surprized to see Neji there also. They didn't ackoknoledge each other, but they both walked into the room.

Three seconds later, they wished they hadn't. They were suddenly attacked by evil bunnies, that were pink and purple. Tenten let out a scream, and ran out of the room. Neji wasn't as lucky, and got caught in the clutches of Kakashi and Lee...

------------Two hours later---------------

Neji grumpily sat on his bed, the jutsufied make-up that wouldn't come off for a week made his face itch...

He allowed a loud curse to exscape his lips, which was unusual. He was normally..._calm_. But obviosly, _that_ emotion didn't exist while Lee and Kakashi and Gai were around.

As a matter of fact, the mere _consept_ of _sanity_ didn't apply to them. If he wanted to keep his, he'd best stay away from them.

Neji heard a scratching sound coming from his door.

Curious, he stood up and quietly walked towards the door. Expecting it to be Hanabi pulling aprank like she always did or something, he opened the door slowly. He didn't even get a chance to open it half-way when a soaked ball of fur rolled into his room.

He jumped back, and looked at the thing. It took him a few seconds before he realized what it really was. It was her. The kitten he had found the other day.

He picked her up, and looked at her. He didn't know why she was soaked, but the kitten seemed happy to see him. She shook her furry body like a dog, and the water flicked onto him.

She shivered a bit and let out a sneeze- the best a cat could do to sneeze, anyway; the water on her was freezing cold. Neji set her down and went to his bathroom to get atowel.

When he came back, he saw that she was trying to sneek out the door. He didn't like that. In her condition, she wouldn't be able to get along on her own. Normally cats didn't get colds, so he didn't know what to do. If it was deadly to a kitten or not was another thing he had to worry about.

Then another thought reaced his mind; she'd freeze in his room. It had reached a total of zero degrees in the last two days, and even he was cold. The temperature would just make it worse.

Sighing, he went over to the temperature controls and put the heater on. It would take an hour or two for it to start to take effect, but he could take her somewhere else until then.

He went over to her and dried her off the best he could.

It was when she looked up athim and...started to _laugh_, if a kitten could laugh, that he remembered about the makeup on his face...

He blushed a deep shade of crimson, and a thought came to his mind. '_Why am I blushing in front of a mere _**cat**?"

He decided to ignore that face, and looked at the mirror. The stupid stuff made him look like some hooker freak. It was annoying. He looked down at the cat again, and he was surprized to see her reaching up a clawed paw to scratch his face.

He tried to jump back, but it was too late. A long, deep wound could be seen on his cheek, and it started to bleed immedietly. He set her down to rush to his bathroom to clean the cut and bandage it.

When he did, and wiped the blood off, he realized something; the make-up on his cheek was gone. He smiled. The kitten had did him a favor. He'd heard of some items where the only key to removing it was none other than blood. This must of been one of those things.

He hesitently rubbed a little blood on the rest of his face, and grinned when it came off. He then washed his face, and returned to the kitten.

He picked her up, and said,"Thanks girl. I owe you one." She looked up drowsly at him and let out a small "mew".

"Hm...I can't just call you that, can I...?" He thought aloud. "I think I'll name you...Natsuko, since your fur's the color of the sun, and you're a girl." ( Natsu means summer, and ko is a common ending for a girls name...Neji likes to talk to himself...)

Natsuko just mewed, and fell asleep in his arms once again. He grinned, and set her down on his bed. He looked down, and saw the note he had crumbled up. 'Pet day tommorow...'

Maybe he'd bring Natsuko, even if it was Tenten's. He could give it back to her then. But something in his heart told him...he'd be _sad_ when he had to leave her. But he know he had to. She wasn't his, even though he had grown quite attactched to her. "Maybe I'll get a cat one day..." He muttered. A sudden memory flashed in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Gai lauged as he looked down at the five-year-old Neji. "You seem to like that kitten, eh?" He said._

_Neji looked up at him innocently and nodded. _

_"Well, that's great and all, but just remember one thing. don't give up love for a mere cat. Or one day, you'll be sitting at home, alone, comforted only by an absurd amount of cats, just like the little old lany down the street."_

_Neji nodded again, not really listening. He hated people, and he'd never fall in love. He'd just be regular old Neji the Cat Lover for the rest of his life if he had to._

_He turned away, and stroked the kitten in his lap again, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd worry about that later._

_end flashback_

Neji layed down on his bed, Natsuko next to him, purring softly. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, planning the events of the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neji woke up, he was surprised to see that the kitten - Natsuko - was still there. He had expected her to run off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FullMetalDemonCross: I'm sorry this was so short, but I just wanted to get it updated. I swear the next chapter will be longer! I wrote it up this time!

FullMetalDemonCross: Here are some people I would like to thank for putting my story on their alert list.

Akino Matoumiken, anime ace 12, Aria's Star, Aryllis Day, Belle 1893, Blossoms of Spring, CrysteLBlade993, DemonessHaya, i-hate-the-pigmy-puff-i'm-supposed-to-call-brother, inuyashagirl22, itatchi'smaniac, Itsumorbara, kamilog, lemmingplayingtennis, Maiyuko-chan, Mars Cutie, Matt and T.K., Mysticangel27, nappyhead, Neko Tenten, nightmare car, pin0ts, prettykitty99, reader713, rinoakes, riotgirl8267, Sakran, sakura's conscience, sauskefurever, Nora. The angel of the sky, Swaying Mercury, Swt. Harmony, Tanya-lilac, Tenshi-Battosai, The Lost Twin of Uchiha Sauske, Upward slide, and, writer00anonymous.

Well, that's everyone. At the end of the next chapter, I'll put in all of my readers who put this on their favoite story list. And I'm sorry if someone put it on after I wrote this, 'cause I wrote this at the end of the document before I even started the story...

Neji: What are you, insane. It took you how long just to do this one...

FullMetalDemonCross: Aw, shut up. I guess I'm just a little too nice...besides, I owe it to them after I made them wait for like a month or so...

Kakashi, Lee, and Gai: Hey everyone, it's okay if you don't review. We'll just give you some of our famous make-up as a gift...


	6. We always wonder

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Six

Kohaku: Hiya everybody! I have some good news, and some bad news (I've always wanted to say that! Along with...THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMEING 666! ...Nope...never said that one...)

The bad news (as always) is first; this is the second last chapter. But the good news is, it's going to be extra long, and there might just be a sequal...sigh...actually, now that I'm almost done, it won't be long...sorry...

Neji: O.O You're kidding me...

Kohaku: Nope! - You and Tenten get to be with each other for yet another story (in which I happily torture you...heh heh...kids...)! Doesn't that make _you _happy!

Neji: ...Not really...in fact, I think I want to murder you...

Kohaku: (Gasp!) You really hate Tenten that much?

Tenten: What? Did someone say my name? (She was too busy reading Neji's diary.)

Kohaku: NEJI HATES YOU!

Neji: I never said-

Tenten: (Gasp!) How could you! Insensitive bastard! (Kicks Neji in groin)

Neji: (Falls on ground) Aw...ow...eep...

Tenten: Hey, he makes a funny noise...I wanna hear it again! (Lifts foot)

Kohaku: Now now, don't neuter (sp?) Neji-kun. Save it for later in the story...

Neji: ...eep...eep...damn...it...

Chapter Six

We always wonder what this crazy auther will come up with next...and then we find out it sucks...

Neji picked the kitten up off of the bed. The gentle stirring woke her up.

"Mew...?"

"Hey Natsuko," He said gently. "D'you have a good sleep?"

Natsuko responde with a purr...for some reason, it sent a shiver down Neji's spine...he was suddenly nervous...in front of a cat. He _was_only in his boxers, since he wasn't used to the heat change in his room yet, and he was still sweating. But that shouldn't affect his feelings towards a cat...should it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten opened her eyes.

"Hey Natsuko, d'you have a good sleep?" She heard Neji say.

A strange natural instinct took over, and she purred in response. At this point, she first realizes that Neji is shirtless...in fact, he's pantless, too, spare a pair of penquin decorated boxers.

She struggled out of his grip, her face growing hot; the fur prevented him from seeing her blush. (Do cats blush?)

Neji let out a sharp cry as she scratched him across the face, but he didn't let go.

"What's wrong with you, Natsuko?" Neji complained. "Are you sick?"

Tenten realized that he wasn't going to let her go. Sighing, though it came out as another purr, she settled down, and stopped moving.

She didn't realize that this would make things worse.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU OKAY? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DEAD!DAMN, THIS IS BAD!" Neji practicly screamed.

Tenten didn't panic. She rubbed her head against his thumb, which was by her ear, and let out a long, happy, puuurrr...

Neji sighed, and smiled. "Good, you're alive...I was worried."

Tenten was relived he wasn't freaking out anymore, but now she was rather sad.

When she was a human, he had never worried about her. Even if she dissapeard for days, he wouldn't notice until Lee pointed out the fact. She had discovered this when she hid in a tree after training ended. She wanted to see his reaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed as he petted Natusko. He was just glad that she was alive. He really had been worried...over a kitten...

Now he felt guilty; the only other time he had ever felt this worried was when Tenten had disappeared for eight days straight.He worry had only lasted two minutes...but a new worry took over just minutes later.

_------------------------------------------------------flashback (I LOVE THESE) ------------------_

_Neji tried to concentrait on hitting the targets on the tree that he was supposed to hit with a dull kunai from two miles away._

_It had to pierce the tree, and hit through the target on the other side._

_But he couldn't concentrait. Afterall, this was the fifth day in a row t hat Tenten had been missing. Her family didn't even know w here she was. _

_But the fact that she was missing didn't bother him. His Byakugan eyes had found her about two minutes after she was announced 'missing.' He didn't tell anyone; he thought they could find her on their own._

_The part that really bothered him was that she was merely at the edge of the forest. Not only that, but she would only come into view (just barely, but seeable) when they were training._

_Also, she only watched...himself. No, he wasn't being paranoid; she watched his everymove._

'What does she want?' _he thought. _'And why is she hiding from the search parties, and her family?'

_He didn't worry about her after that; she was obviosly alive, and could take care of herself, so he ignored it, and concentraited on his training._

_Three days later_

_Lee came up to Neji. "Neji! Yosh! you have the Byakugan! Yosh! You can find Tenten! YOSH!"_

_Neji rolled his eyes. _'Moron...you just figured this out now?' _he thought to himself. "Why should I?"He asked, activating his byakugan silently. From behind, he had already found her._

_"YOU HAVE TO! YOSH! OR ELSE...I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!_

_'So?' He thought, but pointed her out neverthe less._

_"THANK YOU NEJI-KUN! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS YOSH THANK YOU!" Lee screamed, practicly making the Hyuga go deaf..._

_----------------------------HHHIIIIIIIIIII-----------Oh, yeah, end flashback, too...---------_

Neji sat up on the bed suddenly, a response to the knock on the door. Leaving the kitten on the bed, he got up.

"Who's there?" He asked, not bothering to activate his Byakugan.

"H-Hinata..."

He opened the door for his cousin. "What?" He growled.

"H-Hiashi wants t-to t-talk to y-you about t-the ma-marrige p-proposal."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "To whom?"

"I-I do n-not k-know..."

"Fine." He locked the door behind him, leaving a confused 'kitten' on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was freaking out; since when was he getting married! _'I've got to save him!'_ She thought to herself.

She stood on her hind legs, one paw pointed to the sky, for the dramatic effect. _'Only **I** can save...what the hell am I doing **this** for?' _She thought, meaning the dramatic poise.

_'Aw, screw it,...Only **I** can save him from the evil...great, I got so upset about the poise, that I forgot what I was talking about...I think I'll just go home...'_

Tenten happily jumped off of the bed, and opened the window.

Bad idea.

A cold wind entered the area, and she jumped away from the window. _'I FORGOT THAT IT'S WINTER! I"LL BE FROZEN BEFORE I CAN GET EVEN **HALF-**WAY HOME!'_

Tenten fell misrabely to the floor. "Mew mew mew-mew, meeew..." (I am so doooomed.)

She sat up, stricken with a 'brilliant' idea. _'I **could **always take a shower...Hiashi **is** the type to keep someonewith himfor hours...'_

Tenten double-checked the door, to make sure it was locked. _'Even if someone **does** come in, I can easily change the water back to cold, and turn back into a cat...excelent...muah ha ha! I love evil laughter...'_

She quickley made her way to Neji's personal bathroom (wooow), and happily hopped into the shower, smacking the hot water knob thingy (heh heh...knob).

After a second, she turned back into a human...and faced a new problem.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT CLOTHING?" She shouted, then covered her mouth up. Hopefully, someone thougth that it was some female Hyuga freaking out about dressing up for a date, or something. Then again, if someone knew her voice...

She stood, frozen for several minutes, but when no one came barging in, she was glad that the Hyuga's talent was in their eyes, not their ears (and that Neji was still half deaf from Lee screaming in his ear).

Deciding that she had only a little time, she rushed to Neji's dresser. _'Neji's a complete slob...'_ She thought, looking at thejumbled mess. _'He won't notice if I take a few things...' _She held up a pair of penquin boxers. _'What's with him and penguins...? Is this all he has?'_

Remembering that this is what he slept in, she decided she could do without it for the quick trip home. Hurridly, she slipped on a shirt and shorts, surprised at how baggy they were. _'Damn...what size is he? Triple X?'_

She took an old, plain head band out, and tied it on as a belt. She was about to take her leave, when she noticed potential black mail...little penguin p.j.'s.

Giggeling, she held them up before him. _'Aw, they're cute...then again, it proves he has a problem.'_ Putting them back, she noticed the thing that the p.j.'s had hidden...a small book titled 'Death Wishes.'

Opening it, she read the first page. It had a list of names.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hiashi, Naruto, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Naruto...Uzumaki...

Flipping the the back, she nearly shouted out when she way the entry.

_'Dear journal, _

_I have some very strange news. While I was doing the ususal exercise of sneaking out with Tenten to have some make out sessions, she told me something very...interesting._

_I had gotten her pregnant...when she first told me, I didn't belive her. But she even showed me a copy of the docters perscriptions. I'm sort of happy, actually. We immedietly started deciding about what to name it. If it was a girl, we'd name it _Kurai,_ and if it was a boy, _Iseki. _Both are such adorable names, but they fit our personalites well. It's great! _

_I do hope she has twins...then we can name them both that! I can't wait until the nine, er...six months are up! My mom will understand when it happens. She's always wanted grandchildren... _

_-Neji Hyuga_

_'WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?'_ Her inner self screamed.

**_'Awww, you know you wish it was true...' _**Her other innerself -- the lustier one -- told her.

'_No...Way...You're just as screwed up as he is!'_

**_'Riiight...I'm not the one wearing Neji-kun's clothing...'_**

_'Yes you are!'_

**_'So? It was your idea.'_**

_'Shut up!'_

Tenten was getting sick of the awkward conversation in her head, so she dismissed it. Instead, she replaced the book, opened the window, and left, pondering on both the marrige arrangments and the strange entry...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched Hiashi with a weary eye. "What is this about marrige arrangements?" he asked after five minutes of watching him drink tea...

Hiashi put down the tea (you just know it's spiked, 'cause it's his eigth cup), and said,"You may choose your wife. But so you know, this is your only decision you may ever make."

Neji stared. "Forgive me, Hiashi-sama...but...are you _joking_?" He asked, unable to believe that Hiashi would give him freedom about such a serious thing.

He looked down at him. "Of course not. Now choose, before I change my mind."

Something in the back of his mind just suddenly let out, and he said unhesitatinly, "Tenten!"

The clan ruler stared at him rudely. "What?" Neji asked, confused. Hiashi had a disapproving look on his face.

"Neji..." Hiashi stood, a grave expression on his face. "You cannot marry Tenten."

"Why?" _'Hadn't he just said...?'_ He thought, glaring.

"Because...Neji, haven't you heard? The girl, Tenten...she's dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooohhh, clify...sorry 'bout the wait...if I don't get the next update sooner, I swear, I'll delete my account, and never write again! T-T

Neji:stares

Tenten: I'm dead? When did this happen?

Kohaku: You'll see...next...chapter...falls over, exhausted


	7. Is it ever what it really seems?

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Seven

Isekiko: Hiya everyone! Sorry, but I had to change things again...this may not be the final chapter! But you guys are great! I got about fourty more reviews in just two days of updating! I promise this time'll be sooner! Hey, four more and it'll be 150 reviews. And from now on, they who are reviewers #150, 160, 170, 180, 190, and hopefully we get to 200, gets a preview of the next chapter! And this time I'll actually keep my promise! Dontay88 just ditched me online...

Neji: groans What's going on...and why do I feel like I just got hit with a baseball bat?

Isekiko: hides blooding baseball bat behind her Dunno...anyway, no more waiting! yay!

Also...SOMEONE WANTS ME TO KILL OFF KIBA! POLL:

Kill off Kiba (or anyone, please name them)

Yes

No

Yes, but someone else (post with name of 'someone else')

Thanks...(I really don't wanna kill him off...but he is kinda obnoxious in this story...)

Chapter Seven

Is It Ever What It Really Seems?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stared at his uncle. "You...you're joking, aren't you?"

Hiashi looked down. "Her mother told your sensai, and he wanted you to know. Forgive me...you'll have to choose someone else."

The young genius continued to stare. "You're lying. I...I just saw her the other day. She can't be dead."

Hiashi looked a little annoyed. "I don't joke, and I don't lie. She...is...DEAD. Choose someone else as your wife."

Neji almost accepted it..._'Tenten...she's...dead.'_ But something...something small, was growing in the back of his mind, from the same place as where the first outburst came. _'no...no...no...No...No...NO...**NOOOO!**_' "NOOOO!" He shouted.

He was startled. _"What..._did you say to me?" He snapped, angry.

He stood. "Your lying. You know that she's weaker than others, not the best. So you lie so I won't marry her. You want me to marry someone strong, don't you?"

His uncle was starting to sweat. It was a strange sight, but he took it as a good sign.

A sign that he was right.

"Sakura, Ino, that girl from sand...even my own cousin. You would rather I marry any of them then Tenten, wouldn't you?" Neji yelled, pissed beyound belief. Under his calm, cool exterior beat the heart of a raging demon.

"Never, **_NEVER AGAIN WILL I LISTEN TO YOU, YOU BASTARD! NEVER!"_** And with that, he left.

Into the dark of the night, that had so mysteriously appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke to see a blinding light in front of her face. Squinting, she tried to see the sorce, but closed her eyes in fear of going blind.

"H-hello? Is...is anyone t-there?" She stuttered, weary of the dark presence in the room with her. Shuffeling around a bit, she realized that her cage was actally carved of stone.

Or rather, it was made of sand. Being supported by someone.

A someone who had killed many...and was now the only person in the room with her. "W-who are you?" She asked the light, frightened of who -- or _what_ -- might answer.

"The question is, rather..." said the voice, that Hinata did not reconize. "Are you afraid to find out?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten kicked the ground, sending a cloud of dirt up in front of her. Now that she had changed back to her own clothing, she had to find a way to get the other clothing back without Neji knowing.

"Stupid Neji." She muttered, knowing she didn't really mean it, but wanted to say it anyway, hoping it would ease her pain of being alone. "Why didn't he just leave my on that first day? Why did he have to take me with him? It's not like I wanted him to."

She spun around, and marched angrily back into her house, up to her room, where she lay on her bed, and cried away the rest of the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji flopped onto his unmade bed, but not before blasting music to shut out his screams from the world. He listened carefully to the lyrics of one of his favorite bands.

_So unaffectionate, so insecure_

_You claim to know a thing or two about heartache_

_And what it's like to have your insides torn out_

_And I believe you_

_I see it every time your pallbearer's palor is obscured by the darkness_

_Dancing across your face, and when the blackness veils your eyes in pain_

_I know what's it's like when memories make you wince_

_And love letters read like obituaries_

_And photo albums are the books of the dead_

_I need no reminders, no more reminders_

_I'll forget the past and lay it to rest_

_If I had my way_

_I'd cut thecalluses off your breaking heart_

_If I could get past the sternum_

_Cauterize those wounds with_

_Every kiss I could give to you_

_I'm holding your heart in my hand_

_The reason it still beats_

_Am I being too cryptic?_

_Am I being too obscure?_

_Love kills, romance is dead_

_And I don't even trust myself_

_But I can love you_

_And you can pull my wings apart_

_And pin me down under glass_

_Until the end of days if it can help you_

_Discover that we share the same pain_

_I just hope you write your thesis_

_Before your subject is dead_

_No life after death_

Neji lifted his head as the final words played. _'No life after death...if that is true, and the 'death' is the moment my innocence was tainted from blood, then my life ended long ago...' _He thought sadly.

He slowly got up, and traded the CD in for another one, placing Atreyu safely in it's case before putting Good Charolette in. He didn't listen to any words this time, afraid that any other feelings would come up. But upon listening to the line _' Is anybody listening, can you hear me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, 'cause I need somebody's help...'_, he decided to put the music away altogether when his heart began to ache.

He groaned. Aloud, he whispered,"Tenten..." In a voice so soft that only he could hear. "I need you." Rolling over onto his stomache, he noticed something through the open door of his bathroom.

Something shiny.

And sharp.

He smiled. "At last, the pain shall end, and I will suffer no more." (what a poet)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata watched at the siluette figure stepped out of the shadows, and the harsh light faded. When she regained her vision enough to see the person, she gasped. "Y-you!" She stuttered, too frightened to remember his name.

The boy nodded. "Gaara..." He reminded in a soft voice. "I won't hurt you, girl. Calm down, and stop pointing that useless thing at me."

She looked down, and was surprized to see that she had involentarily taken out a Kunai to defend herself. "S-s-sorry." She said, reluctantly putting it away. "I d-didn't mean to..."

Gaara held up a hand, signaling her to stop."I understand."

When he didn't continue, she somehow found the courage to ask the question she needed to know. "W-what do you w-want with m-me?"

"Actually...you're free to go."

She took this as more of a shock than being kidnapped in the first place. "W-what?"

"You heard me." He made an exit from the room. "You may leave."

"Why?" Hinata found herself asking. After all, it wasn't like she _wanted_ to stay.

"My fa--er, superior, made a mistake. He sent me on a mission that I can not complete." He answered.

"What m-mission?" Inner Chibi Hinata was starting to spaz. _'No! Leave you idiot, before he changes his mind! Stop asking questions!'_ She ignored the voice.

He turned away, embarrassed. "I'd...rather not say."

Hinata almost giggled at the sight of this killer being embarrased, but then remembered she was at the mercy of the same killer. "Please...t-tell me..."

Gaara sighed. "He wanted me to...to rape you." He said in a little voice. "To get a child."

She stared. "Uh..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten wiped away the last of her tears. "Ah...I feel better now." She said softly to herself. Sitting up, she gazed out her window, and saw a black raven swoop down to land on her window sill. It had probally been in the feilds, because it had a long, thick piece of grass from one of the plants draped over it's head, reminding her of the weird thingy Neji used to keep his bandages reinforced on his forhead.

She sighed. "Maybe...I should tell him...and explain about the kitty thing..." She glanced to the right. "And give his clothing back..."

She stood up and picked up the clothing, shoving it into her backpack. "Well then, Neji, you're going to be in for quite the shock."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji gasped. He hadn't expected the small cut to hurt so much. And as the blood seeped quickly to the floor, he cursed; he knew who'd have to clean it up, and he hated to be mean to his cousin, after the 'incident'.

Quickly, he picked up a towel and wiped it up, and letting the new blood fall on another. When it was cleaned, and he had it orginized that the blood would not touch the floor or funiture, he layed down, praying silently for the people he left behind to have a better life when he was gone.

Faces flashed before his eyes. Hinata, Lee, Hanabi, Gai, his father whom he prayed would rot in hell, Nartuo, Sasuke, Tenten--

He jumped up when he remembered Tenten. "If I die..." he looked at his wrist. "Then she'll never know how I feel about her..." His eyes burned at the new decision; die, and let Tenten suffer, or live, and face the horrors of life.

A little Neji devil and a little Neji angel appeared on his shoulders.

**_'Who says you can't die? Let others suffer!'_** The demonic one said.

_'No, no!! There are people who care!!' The angelic one argued._

Neji blinked. "Might as well kill myself...I'm going insane with hallucinations..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, not long sorry...I really wanted to update so I didn't feel guilty, and 'cause I wanna work on another that I haven't updated in a year...

When this story is finished, I'm starting a new one, called 'The Drama's of an All-boy's bording school'...it's about Hinata disguising herself as a guy to sneak into a all boys school to meet her idol, Naruto...but now some of the other students are starting to wonder...with falling in love with the new student 'Takeo'...are they gay? And no, I had this idea before I ever heard about Hana-kimi (my new fav. series...)


	8. I love you twofold

Neji's Kitten

Chapter Nine

Kohaku: Yeah, things are getting emo, but it's also getting interesting! Enjoy! weee! emo emo emo! emo emo emo!!

Gaara: Don't tell me...

Neji: Yeah. We're ALL in this chapter.

Gaara: well...fuck

Kohaku: well, I don't own Naruto--

Gaara + Neji: God help us if you did

Kohaku: anyway, there's alot of blood spill in this one, not as funny, enjoy!

And no complaining about spelling errors!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: This is who we are

Tenten was quick on her feet, but as she saw the Hyuga compound came into view, she was starting to regret it. _'What if he's mad at me?' 'What if he rejects me?'_ All sorts of strange thoughts were running through her head. She almost laughed out loud, because she figured that she was going insane.

At least she wasn't hallucination a little Devil Tenten and a little Angel Tenten.

Only a really crazy person did that, right?

Right?

ME: "**_Right_**, Neji?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was panicking.

The angel had won, and now he was desperately trying to stop the blood flow, but the loss made it hard for him to move. He was growing weak, and he was getting to the point were he couldn't reach his arm up for another towel to soak up the blood.

He was getting light-headed, and couldn't think straight. He felt himself fading while he desperately tried to get a grip on life.

His mind had almost completely fallen victim to the darkness when he heard glass shatter. Rolling his head, he saw that it was coming from the main part of his room, but he couldn't see the intruder from where he was sprawled over the bathtub as to catch the blood. But he could hear a voice. And it was the most important person in the entire worlds' voice.

Tenten.

He tried to call out, but he felt his lungs giving way, his heart running out of energy. He heard her shriek his name, and felt her warm hand on her cheek. "Neji, Neji, Neji," She seemed to be repeating, and a faint wetness on his face told her that she was crying.

Desperately, he wanted to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't move at all. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He whispered her name so quietly it was almost inaudible. But he heard her say something that made him want to hold on just a little longer.

So he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten didn't know what to do. She had never delt with such a thing before. She had seen the blood spewed on the carpet through his window, and had broken it to get in. Now, leaning over his limp body, she found herself unable to do anything but to sob, and call his name.

"Neji," She whispered. "If you can hear me, please listen. I...please hold on...I know how you feel. When you have to remember just to breathe. I know happiness alone can't let you live. Nor can love. But please..." Her voice became quick, short of breath. "Even if I have t-to give up...my own life...you d-deserve to live." She stroked his cheek.

"You were always the innocent one. The k-kind one. A-All of this is m-my fault. I'll t-take your place, in H-hell...please Neji...just live!" She picked up the very razor that he had used, and slit her wrist upwards along the vein. A quick hand sign was made, and she placed her left hand on his heart, the other on his split wrist. Breathing hard, she started the process of transferring her spilled blood to his body, and healing his wounds at the same time. After a while, she too could feel her life slipping, but not nearly as drastically.

She let out a gasp as she saw his eyes open slightly. Her name on his lips was a strong whisper, and she smiled for the first time in days. As the lifeblood no justu, as she called it, continued, she could see his strength gaining. And as he was finally able to move, she stopped, and healed her own wrist quickly.

Neji sat up carefully, and leaned his head against the wall as he coughed up blood. Tenten watched intently as he spoke. "You...should of been...a medical...nin...rather that...than y-you...kicking...my sorry ass...everyday..." He grinned up at her, and she fell into his arms and both of then slipped into a restful slumber, dreaming only of the warmth that the other provided.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared at the red-headed demon. "W-what?"

Gaara glared at her. "Get out of here now, before I change my mind."

The Hyuga stood her ground, though her inner self was screaming for her to leave. "Y-you're lying...I-I can see i-it in your e-eyes."

He winced. He tried to keep his gaze down on the slithering grains as he responded, "So what if I am? I'm letting you go, Hyuga. Take the chance."

Hinata found herself glaring at the young man from Suna. She was sick of people telling her what to do, and she was tired of all the lies throughout not only her prestigious family, but the entire village. "I c-could leave here, a-and be k-kidnapped again, and p-perhaps this p-person will n-not be as 'k-kind' as y-you are c-currently b-being."

"I was supposed to kill you for your eyes, and then hand the rest of your body over to the Akatsuki to be eaten by a cannibal by the name of Zetsu." He stated in mono-tone, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Why d-did you --" She began, but was cut off as Gaara stepped forward, tilted her delicate chin upwards with his calloused hand, and brought his lips to her trembling ones. Hinata's knees went weak, and she was supported only by his arm that had twined around her waist to draw her closer against his firm body.

Before she knew it, he had ended it, and he had let go of her. She actually sank to a sitting position. "Because I care for you, yet I did not know what would frighten you more to get you to leave; to truth, or...what I said."

Hinata was finding it hard to believe that the cold-hearted man could care for anyone but himself, but as he knelt down and pulled her once again into his comforting arms, she saw that perhaps she was wrong. She had once been told that everyone had some good in them, no matter how little that good was. But still, he had never shown care for anything. "W-why?" She found herself stuttering, and looked into his eyes, awaiting his answer. "W-why would y-you c-care?"

Gaara looked at her as though it was a stupid question. "I...because...because you're everything I'm not, I guess. You're my...idol, in a way."

Hinata didn't reply. Gaara didn't want her to. He held her in his arms for the longest time, and never wanted to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tenten awoke, she was alone. The blood had been cleaned off her body and the floor, and she was wearing a pair of penguin pj's, probably Neji's, but she was finding it uncomfortable to see that Neji himself was missing.

Standing up, she found that she felt sick, a little weak. Deciding that she'd probably not be able to stand much longer, and flopped herself on Neji's bed and waited his return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji cursed to himself. He was sitting just outside his room in the hallway, dreading the moment he would have to return to Tenten. He had no idea what she was thinking right now. He remembered that she had been talking to him, but he hadn't caught on to what exactly she had said. All he could remember is hearing her voice...

And wanting to be with her.

But he couldn't read minds. What if she hated him? What if she thought he was far too weak to be of any interest to her?

What if she hated him for trying to let go?

Shrugging away the thoughts, he slowly got up and re-entered the room. She was sitting on his bed, still wearing the pj's he had put on her (A/N: No perverted thoughts, peoples!)

She didn't say anything, but merely watched as he made his way to the bed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Why?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she put her hand over his gently. "Neji-kun?"

"I'm sorry I made you come all the way here and sacrifice yourself me for no reason." He said in a rush, looking away and removing his hand from her delicate grip.

_Slap!_

Neji felt a sting on his cheek, and looked over to see an angry Tenten fuming next to him. "Are you stupid!!?? If I had felt that coming here was a waste of time, I wouldn't of had come, baka!! I love you, you flipping retard! I'd sacrifice anything for you!" Realizing what she had just said, she looked down, blushing madly. "And I meant every word of it." She added in a whisper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn't know how, but found herself in the forest, wandering alone. _'When did I...leave Gaara?'_ She wondered, not remembering anything that had happened in the last few hours. The sun was low, and the air was cold.

Her head hurt, and when she lifted her hand to check, she found a lump on the back.

_snap_

Shivering, she turned back, swearing she had heard something. She didn't see anything. _'I'm just paranoid.'_ She told herself. Glancing down, she saw a shadow without its owner. Activating her Byakugan, she saw the shimmering aura that Gaara was disguising himself in. Before she could accuse him of being there, he let his jutsu down and stood before her.

"Wha--"

"I merely wanted to see you return home safely." Gaara explained quickly.

Hinata blinked. "Why would you--" She was cut of by a glare, rather than Gaara's words. She remembered what he had said earlier. _I care for you_.

Hinata's eyes trailed up to Gaara's tattoo. His eyes followed her gaze. "Love..." She read off his forehead, and Gaara nodded hesitantly. "Who did that...the tattoo?"

Gaara blinked. "I did."

"Why?" She asked, wondering why Gaara of all people would want the word 'Love' permanently infused to their face.

"So I wouldn't forget the meaning of the word." Gaara said, and sighed. "Go home." He ordered. "I do not mean to stay out the whole night watching you." He said coldly.

Despite the sudden chill in the air, Hinata felt warm inside. An unexpected giggle escaped her. _'What are you doing?'_ Her inner voice asked. _'Just hours earlier he bound and gagged you, kidnapped you, lied about his plans to rape you, then admitted that he was going to kill you! ARE YOU INSANE???!!!" _Maybe she was.

Nevertheless, Gaara took Hinata's hand, and pulled her forward with him. "I'm taking you home." He said.

Hinata sighed. She hated home.

"And then you're coming with me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Neji had gotten over the initial shock, he too leaned forward to give comfort. Not meaning to take advantage of her, though he couldn't resist, either, he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her deeply and possessively.

Tenten was shocked, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't return the kiss. After he let her go, he smiled, and held her close. She blushed, but she soon fell asleep in his arms once again. This time, Neji remained awake. He lifted her up, and placed her on his bed. Yawning, he fell asleep next to her, a smile on his lips.

_"Goodnight..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Neji awoke to hear snickering. Sitting up, he saw his least favorite cousin in the world sitting at the foot of his bed. "Neji and Tenten, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G..."

"WHAT THE HELL, HANABI!!!???"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; up next is the epilouge; I love you all, than you all for reviewing, and special thanks to those who have kept urging me to continue! Forgive me for not updating in over a year!

Neji + Gaara: Trust us, we didn't mind.

Kohaku: SHUT UP, HOW RUDE!!!

Hinata: P-Please review, and s-send us suggestions/votes for w-what you think should happen. Also, please v-ote on the er, s-side story, about, erm, G-Gaara and I...D-Did you l-like it?

All except Neji and Gaara, who are just anti-social: THANK YOU!!!


	9. Epilouge

Neji's Kitten 

Epilogue

Kohaku: - thank you all for the reviews, I am so happy -- 270, as of the last chapter-- there are 114 people who have this story on alert, and the same amount have it one their favorites...

Gaara: Fear not, I still hate you peoples

Kohaku: gasp! How can you say that after so many people said they liked you and Hinata?

Gaara: There were maybe three people, but still, I don't care.

Kohaku:...you're too emo...anyway, I'm answering questions thorough the story for once, so if you didn't ask, and don't care, you get to know anyways. Oki:

The Demonic Ninjas 3 and Demonic Little Angel: No, Gaara is not the Hokage; this doesn't really ever happen in the series, I guess, but he's in training, or something, and this is some 'really important mission' that he was sent on...

Thank you Neopuff for er...**_violently _**encouraging me to go on...

And a special thanks to Shiyko Yaiba for actually reviewing for each and every chapter even though she only needed to review the latest since she found it recently

Um, to ??????-kun...thanks for talking about my spelling...Yes, I have absolutely no spelling ability, and it's really annoying to copy this into word, and then fix it saying 'ignore' to all the names of people...I'd usually do it just for you then, but I kind of can't. My computer is horrible, I'm sorry. Plus, I don't really have word anymore...

I also thank those who read my story and put it in a C2 committee, thank you - there were eight, but I have no way of knowing who, sorry...

And, er, apparently I wrote this next bit a while ago, but I don't remember it...

Here are your answers:

Chapter Two: Hanabi being drunk; I don't like her, but I find it funny, so yeah.

Chapter Three: Lee's hand signs; I wrote that chapter before I read it in the manga. The whole Neji hating Shino thing was my mistake; I wrote about that in another story that I was working on at home, and I kind of mixed them up. And about Kakashi not being in it; if you haven't noticed, I'm not that great at matching up titles; I originally had them called Chapter one, two, etc, and I didn't read back what they were about...

Chapter Four: About the weird-haired one thing, if I remember right, their code names, or he's high, or something I don't have time to read back right now, but that should be it... The fake entry thing; obviously, Kiba doesn't like Neji cause, uh...something about Hinata...he made Hinata cry or get angry or something, or he blamed him for he whole thing with the peeping tom...Where does Kakashi come from; he's off screen...it happens, but they talk privately about it...I might put a flashback in a later chapter...The Neji kissing Tenten thing; if I'm thinking of the right scene, Kakashi and Neji pushed them together. Later on, in chapter nine, probably, they'll have a more detailed moment. About the Kazekage; sorry, but I'm only up to vol. 11 in the manga, the rest I've learned about from friends on the internet I always get to sayings about it before I confirm it. Well, I knew that Gaara became the Kazekage, but I didn't know how, and he becomes it later in the story.

Chapter Five: Despite the fact that Neji's a genious, in my story and author opinion, he had no Idea about personalities and rapists. In the real thing, he didn't really meet him until he was about 12.

Chapter Six: Intense. Training. And yeah, that's a typo...lol...it's supposed to say twenty meters...boy, did I mess up? And I like the word Yosh. I kind of got if from the fact that Deidara always says 'yeah' at the end of his sentences if I got that right, and I love 'Yosh', so...he's going to say it a lot... The names in front are to scare people into really thinking that it's a book of death wishes...and in this story, he hates Naruto, yes. I don't really like Hiashi too much either, so yeah...he has spiked tea you don't want to know what he uses it for lol Hiashi has this whole arranged marriage thing going on, so he's trying to convince him to marry Temari he believes that she's stronger, beating Tenten after all, and he has a deal with the Kazekage about offing Hinata, but that gets messed up; about the rape thing, Gaara really wants to let her go, and he feels that it would be smarter to tell her that he was supposed to rape her then that someone's trying to kill her. Neji doesn't hate his dad, and Hiashi has a cover up for Hinata, hope I answered all of your questions, got to go...

Yeah, just found it on the end of one of my files... I sort of remember it...

Okay, since this is the last chapter, let's all try to reach 300 reviews!! I know that's not hard! 300th reviewer, I guarantee, will have the honor (Gaara (honor my a--) ) (itami (sigh)) of helping me with my next story (or choosing who will help) or rping. Any of that. Also that goes to the 350th, and, if I'm truly loved, the 400th (there are 114 people on alert -- if you all review, I will be so happy! even if it's just '-' or something!

Thank you for your current support! - love you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter No Clue ?????

Title: The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten looked down at the ground as she walked back toward her home, where she, Neji, Soairu and Soairko, their toddler twins, now lived. Today was the anniversary of the day that Neji had confessed his love, and had later asked for her hand in marriage. And she still hadn't told him that she turned into a kitten...well, a full grown cat now, but still...

Sighing, she wondered if she should tell him, though she also wondered how he didn't know already. After all, they had been, erm, you know, in the shower together, but the water was always warm...Over the years, she had discovered that it was pretty much pointless to try to keep a secret from him. Thus, the failed diary, birthday presents, and many various 'surprises' had always been given away, due to his growing skills with the Byuakugan.

Looking down at Soairko, she wondered why he had inherited the Hyuga traits, and Soairu didn't. She remembered when Soairu first opened his brown eyes; Neji had had a complete spaz-fest, going into depths about why his first son didn't acquire such blood-line traits. Nevertheless, he had grown a deep bond with both of their children, and he had taken Soairu aside specially to train him, though Tenten could tell he cared more about _them_ than their _skills_.

Surprisingly, Neji hadn't taken the twins out of contact with Hiashi; instead, he allowed them to visit often -- and even more surprisingly, it wasn't just to for benefits of learning about the Hyuga traits, though Hiashi did always find a way to lecture on that. Usually, he just let them talk to him about Konoha's history, and to teach them normal things, like manners. Luckily, his uncle's description of 'acceptable' had become more sensible in the last few years.

Meaning you no longer needed to beat half the clan and then some, get beaten to a bloody pulp by your older and male cousin who had been proclaimed a genius, or be constantly taunted that your little sister is stronger than you eighteen times a day to gain his approval.

Wasn't _that_ nice?

Tenten took the twins to their room, kissing them goodnight, and thanked Kami that Soairu wasn't at that rebellious teen male stage yet.

She returned to her and Neji's room, and paused. Why wasn't Neji home yet? Usually he greeted her when she walked in.

"Neji?" She called, looking around. She frowned. He was always home by seven. He would wait until she entered the room, kiss her 'hello', and go to the kids to tell them goodnight. It was sort of a family 'ritual' she could rely on.

She backed up and looked out into the hallway, at the front door. He hadn't come home yet, or he would have turned over the 'Daddy' sign -- a safety system to make sure the kids were home when they needed to be.

She sighed. He was probably on another mission. Tsunade was always forcing him to do the randomest of things -- nothing too dangerous anymore though, since she didn't want to leave the children without a father. She smiled, remembering how Neji had said, _"What a waste; after all, I _am_ the strongest ninja in the village."_

Shaking her head, she returned to her room. She changed quickly, and settled in bed. It was still only about 7:30, but she needed to get up early to make breakfast before Soairu and Soairko woke up. 

She was almost asleep before she heard footsteps, and a moment later, she was pulled out of bed, blinded in the dark room, and a hand over her mouth. She tried to grab a kunai from the night stand, but the man -- it had to be, because, crushed against his body, he definitely didn't have breasts -- anticipated her movements, and jerked her away.

Biting his hand, she gasped out, "Neji you _asshole_!!!!" Tenten shouted, blushing hard.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, sounding disappointed as he let her flop back down on the bed.

"Only you'd know there was a kunai on the nightstand...what the hell were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" You see little boys and girls, usually daddies don't try to give mommies a heart attack...

"You don't remember?" He asked in a sullen voice.

Tenten sighed. "What exactly did I do to you that you'd want to kill me for?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm insulted. It's our anniversary, remember?"

Tenten blinked. "No." She stated simply, hiding a smile. "Besides, why would you--"

"I _wasn't_ trying to _kill_ you." He said, frowning.

"Then what's the ax for?"

Neji sighed. "Stop fooling around, Tenten." He said, smiling. "Or I'll use my Byakyugan to see through your clothes."

"Happy Anniversary, Neji!!!"

He sighed. "You wear me out."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way, right?"

Neji smirked. "True." He pulled out a little box from nowhere (being a ninja comes in handy for romance, too) and held it out in front of him. "Open it."

Tenten pouted. "I thought you'd send the kids away and we could have a romantic dinner and..."

"That's later. Open this, now."

"So unromantic." She said, smiling, and taking the present from his hands.

She didn't need to unwrap it. The contents slipped out the moment she moved the box, and a kunai fell to the floor in front of her. She tilted her head, and picked it up by the handle, which was wrapped in a pink ribbon.

Curious, she reached forward and pulled out a strand of Neji's hair, receiving an 'ow!' and a playful glare, and held it against the blade. Delighted, she watched the strand split it two.

"It comes with a metal case, but it needs to be replaced every few months. It's very sharp."

"Are you _encouraging _me to try and murder you?" She asked, taking the metal case from his hands and placing it in there carefully.

"Funny, funny. You never change."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." She blinked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Neji, I'm half cat."

He blinked. "I know."

She blinked. Again. Why is it that ninja's blink a lot?"How?"

"I peeked in the shower a while ago. It was a surprise, but I'm not going to judge you for it."

Neji ended up with a hand print branded on his face, and Tenten got the bed entirely to herself (seeing as how he was forced to sleep on the floor), but still, it was a very memorable anniversary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, whatever happened to Gaara and Hinata?

Gaara wondered why he had ended up keeping his promise after all. Most people in his family would have left the girl there, laughing to themselves on how stupid she was to believe that such a high rank would love a weak girl like her.

They were still wrong.

Hinata was stronger than ever before. He watched her now from above, training in the desert sand. His brother constantly accused him of being a pervert, but he knew just how to wipe that smirk of his painted face.

He was going to marry her. Well, when he worked up the courage to ask her. Five years hadn't made him any less stubborn, and sometimes he wondered if she would answer with what he wanted her to. Most girls would become impatient. She had stayed by his side from the moment he promised to take her with him.

Even now he watched her train, her hair - grown out now - was pulled into a loose ponytail, but not as loose as the freakish cousin of hers. Seriously, a guy with such long hair; what was the world coming to?

Well, at least it wasn't Oro-chan. Now _that_ was an honest-to-god transvestite. Kami forbid he would ever be related to _that_ thing.

Another glance out the window. His eyes rested on sand. "Where'd she go?" He asked himself, and the answer was obvious when a smaller form tackled him from behind, laughing as he fell out of his chair.

She really needed to stop talking to that Inuzuka guy.

"What are you doing up here, Gaara-san?" She asked, and for the millionth time he had to smile, knowing that he was the only person she wouldn't stutter with. "It's so nice out. Wouldn't you rather play in the sand?"

"No." He replied strictly, and Hinata blushed.

"Ah, sorry...then..." She looked down. "Do you want to be alone?"

"With you."

"Huh?"

Gaara sighed. "Never mind. Go tell Temari that she needs to find a genin team for a mission. Something about a demon cat from Konoha. Ran away or something. Got far enough to Suna."

Hinata nodded sheepishly. "Okay, Gaara-san." She left.

Well, he'd get around to asking her one of these days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku: Well, my loyal fans, that is the final chapter. Don't forget to take this off of your alert list, okay? I know it's a pain going through it, and this saves you trouble. And info about next story below:

You have to get an account, but it's free. Contact Itami Yatake through pms, and give me an idea or role-play with me to create a new story(I'd prefer the latter)Or you can contact me at my email under alias, so my real name doesn't show up.

I will roleplay: Naruto, Godchild, Ouran High School Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist, and pretty much any other manga/anime I've read/watched.

By the way, in one of the first chapters, Lee says "Lee, Tenten, when are you getting married!?" I'm sure most of you figured it out, but if you didn't, it was a typo - I messed up. It was supposed to say "Neji, Tenten, etc." Sorry.

Gaara: - mumbles - thanks for reading...

Hinata: Wait...Gaara likes me?

Kohaku: You weren't supposed to read that!


End file.
